


Gingers are Hard to Wake Up

by CastleMarauder46



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, from a prompt on Tumblr, hand-holding, just so much fluff, unconscious snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleMarauder46/pseuds/CastleMarauder46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin really needs to be less of a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingers are Hard to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heytheregisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/gifts).



There was a light, almost unheard sound coming from Edd’s left. Now this normally wouldn't be a problem, if only their teacher wasn’t going over a project that would be over forty-five percent of their overall grade. Edd looked to his left and started slightly when he noticed the noise was coming from Kevin, who had his head down behind his chemistry book. Edd looked up at their teacher and was relieved to find that she was writing something on the board and the assigned seating had them towards the back of the classroom as this allowed him to try and wake Kevin without getting either of them in trouble. 

Leaning over slightly in order to not be heard by the teacher, Edd tried to whisper in an effort to awaken Kevin with little success. Quickly glancing at the teacher Edd decided to quickly poke Kevin in the side, a grimace appeared on Kevin’s face at the poke, but nothing else. Seeing the slight change Edd continued with his now chosen method in trying to rouse the red-haired teen to his left, surreptitiously glancing at the teacher in the front in order to avoid detection. 

After five minutes of poking with no change Edd decided on a different tactic. Scooting his lab stool closer to his bench partner Edd decided to start gently shaking the arm closest to him in an attempt to rouse the other teen.   
At the nudging however, Kevin’s hand came up to push Edd’s hand away with a small groan. The small sound had Edd just nudging harder in a valiant attempt to wake up the sleepy teen. Kevin’s hand came up again, but instead of batting it away as he had before; he gripped the hand nudging him and pulled it towards him as he started to lay on his arm. Panicking at this gesture Edd tried to pull his hand away with no success.

“Not good, not good, not good! Oh this was a bad idea!” Edd thought as he tied to pull his hand away only to be pulled in closer, “Oh dear, what to do? What to do?”

Unaware to the panicking teen beside him Kevin just pulled his arm tighter and snuggled down into his “pillow”.

“Ahem. Boys is there something you would like to discuss with the rest of the class?”   
Quickly looking up at the teacher’s remark, Edd tried to quickly think up a response.

“Ah, no ma’am, just discussing what are project should entail.”

Narrowing her eyes, the teacher stared at Edd for a second until remembering that he was her best student. “Well, do remember that I have yet to give permission to discuss this project in class.”

Bowing his head and nodding while muttering a quick “Sorry ma’am.”, Edd tried once again to pull his hand free, only to be defeated. This continued on for the rest of class, until the bell rang, jolting Kevin awake. Noticing Edd’s hand in his, he teasingly whispered, “Just couldn't keep your hands off me, huh Double Dork?”, before walking away leaving Edd with a rising flush on his cheeks.


End file.
